Turning motion of a remotely controlled automobile model is generally realized by driving a steering servomotor mounted in the automobile model in accordance with an operation amount of a steering section of a transmitter operated by a user. In a small automobile model, however, it is difficult, in some cases, to secure a space for accommodating the steering servomotor in the vicinity of steered wheels. Accordingly, there exist a small automobile model in which the turning motion is realized by generating a speed difference between the pair of left and right driven wheels.
Incidentally, in the automobile model which realizes the turning motion by the speed difference between the driven wheels, since a mechanism for positively operating the steered wheels is not provided, the steered wheels are fixed in a straight-ahead driving state and are mounted on a vehicle body, thereby preventing fluctuation of the vehicle in a traveling direction caused by irregular behavior of the steered wheels.
However, in the case that the steered wheels are fixed in the straight-ahead driving state, since the attitude of the steered wheels is not varied even during the turning motion, reality becomes chipped, and interest of a model may be reduced. Since a reaction force in a direction in which the vehicle is forced to travel straightly is applied from a road surface to the steered wheels which are fixed in the straight-ahead driving state, the turning motion is not carried out smoothly in some cases.